


Confiar

by Jude_Melody



Series: Oneshots de aniversário de Hunter x Hunter (Jude Melody) [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Você confiaria a vida da pessoa que ama a um desconhecido?





	Confiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Ele também se chamava Pietro. Era um rapaz alto, de cabelos longos. Trazia sempre um sorriso no rosto. Fora descoberto por acaso. Leorio assistia a uma palestra sobre cuidados especiais com crianças vítimas de violência quando o garoto do banco de trás cutucou seu ombro para perguntar o título do livro que ele usava como apoio para fazer suas anotações. Os dois trocaram mais algumas palavras aqui e ali e depois foram juntos até a cantina para comer um sanduíche antes de voltarem para casa.  
Anoitecia. Uma chuva fina chiava baixinho. Pietro ofereceu-lhe uma carona até o metrô. No carro, conversaram sobre diversos temas. Leorio saltou na cadeira quando o rádio começou a tocar uma de suas músicas prediletas. Um heavy metal que lhe causava arrepios na nuca. Antes que pudesse se conter, estava cantando. E Pietro cantava com ele. No fim, a carona terminou na porta do prédio de Leorio.  
Eles se tornaram bons amigos. Eram de cursos diferentes — Leorio, de Medicina, Pietro, de Psicologia —, mas se encontravam sempre que podiam. Bebiam algumas cervejas, flertavam com as garotas e conversavam sobre nen. Pietro queria aprender, mas Leorio não sabia ensinar. Limitava-se a alguns pequenos truques, às vezes aproximando sua mão do rosto de Pietro para que ele sentisse o calor de sua aura.  
— Sinistro, cara! — respondia o jovem, abismado.  
Leorio contou-lhe sobre o Exame Hunter e sobre os amigos que fizera durante as provas. Pietro ouvia tudo com um sorriso no rosto, balançando a cabeleira com vigor. Ele adorava aquelas histórias. Enxergava nelas a vida que nunca teria, a emoção de nunca saber se retornaria vivo de suas aventuras. As histórias de Leorio eram as mais sinistras de todas.  
— Se eu me tornasse um Hunter, largava o curso de Psicologia!  
— Não diga besteiras.  
— É sério! Eu daria tudo para sentir essa intensidade, essa adrenalina... Como você consegue cursar Medicina quando pode viajar o mundo inteiro atrás de aventuras?  
Leorio lembrou-se de Pietro. Não o Pietro com quem conversava. O outro Pietro. A morte do amigo de infância marcara sua vida profundamente.  
— Eu tenho os meus motivos.  
O acidente foi uma surpresa desagradável. Pietro estava no local errado na hora errada. Bebia um café quando os bandidos invadiram o restaurante, empunhando as armas. Assustado, tentou se esconder debaixo da mesa, mas se pôs de pé quando um dos criminosos puxou uma mulher grávida pelo braço.  
— Solta ela!  
Disparo. O sangue manchou seu peito. A mulher gritou. Pietro estava caído no chão quando os assaltantes debandaram. Perdeu a consciência...  
Leorio soube do roubo por acaso. Estava na cantina, conversando com Samantha, quando eles se calaram por um brevíssimo instante, e o nome Pietro foi pronunciado. Leorio olhou para a TV, que exibia uma notícia sobre uma tentativa de assalto. Reconheceu o amigo na hora.  
— Eu preciso ir! — gritou para Samantha, levantando-se em um átimo.  
Não foi difícil descobrir em que hospital Pietro estava internado. Só havia um perto do local do acidente com capacidade de realizar a cirurgia de emergência. O caso de Pietro era sensível. A equipe médica teria de agir com muita cautela.  
— Deixe-me entrar, sou amigo dele! — insistiu Leorio para a funcionária da recepção.  
— Sinto muito, senhor. Não posso deixá-lo entrar. A cirurgia está prestes a ser realizada.  
Ele se irritou. Mostrou-lhe a licença.  
— Leorio Paradinight. Hunter.  
— Senhor, eu não posso...  
— Leorio? — chamou uma voz.  
Eles viraram o rosto. A médica Michelle, uma das professoras de Leorio, observava a cena. Seus olhos pareceram surpresos por um instante, e Leorio acreditou que levaria uma bronca. No entanto, ela apenas segurou seu braço e começou a puxá-lo pelos corredores.  
— Mas o que...?  
— Sente-se — ordenou Michelle.  
Leorio obedeceu. Sentou-se com ela à mesa do pequeno refeitório. Michelle serviu-lhe uma xícara de café, mas ele ignorou a bebida. Estava imerso em seu próprio medo. Só veio à tona quando sentiu o toque em seu pulso.  
— Eu sei que você está preocupado. É seu amigo, não é? Eu me lembro de ver os dois juntos na faculdade. — Seus olhos brilhavam por trás das lentes. Michelle sabia ser carinhosa com aqueles que precisavam. — O Pietro está em boas mãos, Leorio. Confie em nós.  
Ele quis rebater. Quis dizer a ela que o ferimento de Pietro fora fatal, que ele morreria. Mas não disse nada. Esperou em silêncio até Michelle se levantar, anunciando que voltaria ao trabalho. De longe, ele observou enquanto aquela mulher baixinha se afastava, o rabo de cavalo negro balançando suavemente.  
Se ele ao menos pudesse... Se ele já fosse um médico... Poderia usar seu poder, seu precioso hatsu, emitindo em sua aura todo o amor que sentia por aquele garoto risonho e inconsequente. Sim... Ele sabia muito bem como fazer.  
Primeiro, o toque; deixar a aura espalhar-se pelo corpo como uma onda, até encontrar o alvo, o projétil. Depois, o ataque, como um novo disparo, mas sem hostilidade. O objeto de metal seria destruído sem deixar vestígios...  
Leorio inclinou a cabeça para trás. Fechou os olhos. A espera nunca doeu tanto.  
Alguns dias depois, finalmente reencontrou Pietro. O jovem estava deitado em sua cama de hospital, resmungando para a TV que não exibia nada de bom. Ficou felicíssimo quando Leorio entrou em seu quarto.  
— Cara! Achei que tu ia me abandonar!  
— Nunca. — Leorio puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e se sentou. — Trouxe música. — Sorriu, erguendo o celular.  
Pietro alargou o sorriso.  
— Toca aí!  
Eles ouviram o heavy metal, cantando alegres. Após alguns minutos, a mãe de Pietro apareceu. Ela gostou bastante de Leorio, mas se espantou quando soube que ele era mais novo que seu filho. Os três conversaram sobre o futuro, sobre o momento em que Pietro finalmente voltaria para casa.  
— Mas eu te digo uma coisa... — Pietro puxou Leorio pelo braço quando este fazia menção de sair. Um pouco distante, sua mãe segurava a porta. — Nunca mais discuto com bandido.  
Leorio empurrou sua cabeça de leve, descrente.  
No caminho de volta para casa, fez companhia à mãe de Pietro. Queria deixá-la em segurança no metrô. Afinal, já era noite, e a cidade era cada vez mais perigosa. Enquanto aguardavam seus trens na plataforma, trocaram suas últimas ideias. Ela perguntou por que Medicina. Leorio fitou sua própria mão.  
— Imagine alguém que você ama morrendo, e não há nada que você possa fazer. Impotência... Isso destrói a gente como a pior das torturas. — Ele encarou a mulher, mas não a via realmente. — Eu só queria poupar as outras pessoas desse sofrimento... salvando aqueles que elas amam.  
As lágrimas escorreram. Não no rosto dele. No rosto dela. A mãe de Pietro afastou-se com um breve aceno, sem palavras. Entrou no vagão e partiu.  
Leorio ficou para trás, refletindo. Quão árdua é a luta para perseguir seus próprios sonhos? Ele pensou em seus amigos, em quão grandiosos eles eram, em quão medíocre ele era.  
Riu baixinho.  
Ainda não chegara o seu tempo. Naquele dia fatídico, ele tivera de confiar nos médicos, tivera de acreditar que eles salvariam Pietro... Mas, algum dia, as pessoas confiariam nele.


End file.
